


Spider-Who?

by brooklynvtc



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Eventual Sex, F/M, First Love, Overprotective Aunt May, Post Spider-Man Homecoming, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trustworthy Mary Jane, Two MJs, tony stark is a father figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynvtc/pseuds/brooklynvtc
Summary: Set after Spider-Man:Homecoming; While out on patrol, Peter gets into an accident that leaves him helpless in an alleyway. What happens when a certain red-head finds him, and quickly realizes that The Amazing Spider-Man doesn't even remember who he is? *Amnesia* *Slow-burn romance*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY!!

Chapter One

_Thwip_

"I've got to catch these guys, Karen!" Peter Parker panted as he soared through the air on his thin line of webbing.

He was currently chasing a group of thugs who had still possessed some of the Chitauri tech that Toomes had distributed. It's been three months since his final battle with the Vulture, but the tech he had sold for  _years_  was still out there... in the hands of many,  _many_  bad guys.

Those very bad guys were now speeding down the busy streets of Manhattan in a white van, pointing their weapons at him, trying to shoot the Amazing Spider-Man out of the sky.

Peter had to admit, there were a few close calls, but he had managed to twist out of the way before the cosmic energy had a chance to touch him.

Ever since his newfound 'spider-sense' had developed as a new power two months ago, no one could deny that he had gotten significantly better at his superhero job.

No one could touch him. He was  _too_  agile,  _too_  quick. With his spider-sense, he finally felt that he was the hero he always felt he could be. Even Tony had to admit it, though he only did so once... begrudgingly.

 _"You have really grown into your own, kid."_  Tony had said, in his flippant way of speaking, which gave off the vibe that he actually didn't care enough for Peter to see it as a real compliment.

Still, Peter had beamed at the praise, and had jokingly said that he might just be too good for the Avengers, which was another reason he had to turn down Tony's offer.

Which had gotten him a light slap on the back of his head as Tony had rolled his eyes.

"I have calculated that the fastest way to catch your objectives is to launch yourself off of the flagpole two hundred feet ahead of you, Peter." His A.I., Karen, informed him in that robotically warm voice of hers. On the screen in front of him, the very flagpole she had been speaking of had been highlighted to show what she had been referring to.

Peter immediately went for it. Landing on the flagpole and in the next instant, launched himself off from it.

He shot high through the air, until he was right on top of the white van in the air. Peter shot out a web, that immediately latched itself onto the roof of the van, and brought himself down on top of it, landing nimbly on his feet.

"Where'd the Spider-Freak go?!" He heard one of the goons exclaim from within the van, as they had lost sight of him trailing their van.

Peter grinned as he flipped from the edge of the roof, right through the open doors of the back of the van.

"Spider- _Freak_?" He asked as they all jumped and yelled out in surprise by his sudden appearance. He jumped out of the way as one thug immediately shot comic energy at the spot he had been standing, and he landed sideways on the wall. "Don't you mean, ridiculously  _handsome_  Spider-Freak?"

He flipped off of the wall and kicked one of the men right in the face, using his ugly mug as a backboard to launch off of for another flip.

Peter landed low in a crouch and used his web to pull one of the weapons from another thug's surprised hands. "I mean, because you have to admit that this suit,  _this **suit**_ , is the best thing your eyes will ever lay eyes on!"

Peter webbed them all to all manner of surfaces of the van... including the driver, who Peter had pulled out of his seat at the front, before shooting a web to keep the car break down.

The car stopped immediately.

Peter clapped his hands together, to get rid of imaginary dust, with a large grin. "Be sure to rave about how the  _handsome_  Spider-Freak sent you all to prison while in your jail cells! That's sure to make you mighty popular with the other in-mates!"

A panic immediately overcame all of them at his words. "No wait! You can't send us to jail! He'll  _kill_  us!"

Peter, who had been about to swing off on the web he attached to the nearest building, paused.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, dubiously. " _Who_  will kill you?"

The man who had spoken didn't say a thing, however. Just merely looked at Peter with frightened, imploring eyes.

Another man piped up from where he was webbed at the other side of the van. "Please! You call yourself a hero! You've got to save us!"

Peter looked at them, his white, eye templates widening in shock. "You've got to be messing me with or something." He said skeptically. "You're just trying to trick me into letting you all free."

The second man who had spoken immediately shook his head. "No. I  _swear_  to you, Spider-Man. You've got to help us!"

Peter hesitated for a second, before he let go of the web he had shot and walked up to the man.

"What's your name?" Peter asked him.

"Flint Marko." The man replied, confused. "The others are Aleksei Sytsevich and Moorie Bench."

Immediately, Karen started a database search on their names. And soon the results presented themselves to him.

"Well," Peter began as his eyes swept and skimmed over the results. "According to all of your permanent records, you don't seem to be very trustworthy men..."

It was true. How had they managed to pull off all of the crimes on this list and still manage to not be put away for life?

" _Please_!" Flint exclaimed, sounding even more desperate. "You don't understand, The Big Man, he'll..."

He trailed off... his eyes widening, as though realizing that he had said too much.

"The  _Big Man_?" Peter asked, both dubious and curious at the same time. "Who's 'The Big Man'?"

"No one." Moorie spat out. "Now, keep your mouth shut, Marko!"

"What's the use?!" Flint argued back. "This Spider-Guy is the only chance of us not going to jail and getting killed!"

Then, Flint turned to Peter, with a newfound determination in his eyes. "I'll talk if you let us go. There's a new Big Man of Crime in the city... Only, he isn't like any crime boss I've ever seen before. He wears a mask, he's super strong like you, and he kills anyone who steps a toe out of line. He'll kill us all for messing up the job and going to jail."

Peter stared at the man in shock. He couldn't help but to believe him. He was too sincere...

But he couldn't just let them all go free! His Aunt May walked these streets, sometimes. What if she got caught in the crossfire the next time these guys decided to loot?

 _Remember what happened the last time you let a criminal go free?_  His thoughts reminded him against his will.

Of course he couldn't forget. He never could. The last time he let a thief go free, without stopping them, was when his Uncle Ben had been shot and killed by the very same criminal...

Since then, he lived by his uncle's words... With great power, must also come great responsibility.

No... he couldn't let any of these thugs go free. Not when it could cost an innocent person their life.

Peter sighed, running a hand over his masked head, uncertain.

"Please! I'll even tell you where all the crime bosses plan on meetin' tonight!"

This piqued Peter's interest. "Where?" He asked immediately.

Flint struggled against the webbing the held him, before saying, "The address is in my front pocket."

Peter stepped forward and fished out the address, which was written on a flimsy scrap of paper.

"Will you help us?" Flint asked, never once straying his sight from his mask's white eye pieces.

Peter paused, and looked to the man in front of him. "Yeah... I'll help. But not in the way you'll like..."

Then he turned his back on him, voicing his attention to Karen. "Karen? Can you send a message to Tony to pick up these men for the special holding facility? And let him know about the situation? They will be safe there."

"What?!" Flint and the others exclaimed behind him. "No! You can't do that! The Big Man will still find us there and-"

"At a special holding facility within the Avengers Headquarters?" Peter asked dubiously, not even bothering to hide his amusement. "I think not... But thanks for the address and the information. I promise that you all will be perfectly safe where you're going."

With that, Peter let loose another web and shot off into the air, hearing his alter-ego's name getting cursed behind him.

"Karen?" Peter asked as he swung high in the air. "Can you find directions for the address he gave me?"

"Certainly, Peter."

Peter landed on the corner of a roof and launched himself off of it, following the directions Karen set out for him.

When suddenly...

"Peter, you have an incoming call from May Parker."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Peter exclaimed. "Don't let her through, Karen, you cannot-"

" _Peter Benjamin Parker!_ " His Aunt May's voice pierced through the ear pieces in his mask. Almost startling him enough to let go of the web that kept him from falling to the pavement... "What was it I  _said_ about curfew?!"

Peter groaned, exasperated. Ever since his aunt had found out about his secret, things had been a little on edge between them. Ever since the day she had walked in on him in his Spider-Man suit, she had been so overprotective over his safety.

Not that Peter didn't understand why... with what had happened to Uncle Ben, Peter was the only family May had left. It was obvious that she didn't want to lose him just so he could 'go out and play hero'.

Those had been her words... when she had outright forbad him from being Spider-Man.

It hadn't been until Tony had come over and persuaded her, did she finally relent... only with more than a few rules that Peter had to follow...

One of them being, do not stay out past curfew... even if it  _was_  summer vacation.

"H-Hey, Aunt May..." Peter tried to say casually. "How's your night been?"

"Do  _not_ change the subject, Peter." His Aunt said, tersely. "Where are you? Are you on your way home, now?"

Peter sighed. This whole curfew rule made it plenty difficult to be New York's personal, friendliest superhero. "I-I'm sorry, May, but I'm actually chasing a lead right now."

There was a beat of silence, before, " _Nooo_... What you are  _actually_  doing is making your way home, mister."

Peter gritted his teeth in frustration. "But, Aunt May! If I follow this lead, then I just might be able to take down all the crime bosses, and-"

"Wait _-Crime bosses?_!"

"-and then, maybe crime will slow down and I'll be home more often! Don't you see? Win-Win!"

An indignant noise came from the other end of the line. "Did you call Tony about this? It seems...  _too big_  for just you."

Peter frowned. It was another one of those 'rules' that Tony and his Aunt May had made up. Where if he ever found himself in over his head, or dealing with anything bigger than a petty thief, that he had to call Tony immediately for assistance.

Peter didn't much like this rule. He didn't need a babysitter. Especially since his spider-sense made him better than ever with his super-heroing.

"Y-Yeah." Peter lied. "He told me that he's on his way now."

There was a long beat, where Peter held his breath, before he finally heard May sigh in acceptance. "Fine. But I want you straight home right after, understand?"

Peter grinned at his victory and happily replied, "Absolutely! Love you, Aunt May! Gotta go!"

The line disconnected, before his Aunt May could get another word in.

It wasn't long before Peter got to the abandoned building where the address on the paper said. And Peter realized that his destination wasn't too far from his apartment that his Aunt May was sitting in right then... almost too close for Peter's comfort.

At this thought, a newfound determination settled within him as he crawled up to the roof of the building. He had to stop these power-hungry maniacs before any innocents got hurt...

But, unknown to Spider-Man, he was being watched from the building from across the alleyway.

"It worked boss. Those low-life's got caught by Spider-Man just as you said."

A long, cackling, maniacal laugh sounded from within the shadows. "But of course, my dear Hammerhead. It was only too easy to catch Spider-Man within this very trap. Now tell me Hammerhead, how do you catch a spider when out of its web?"

Hammerhead grinned slightly, turning back to peer through the window as he remarked, "You blow it up."

...

As soon as Peter stood on the roof of the abandoned building, his spider-sense started going off like  _crazy_.

He supposed that it had something to do with all the crime bosses inside, but the tingling was more  _urgent_  than that...

Almost as though...

Peter's eyes widened.

He had to get out of there,  _now_!

Peter leapt from the very spot he had been standing, just a moment before the entire building exploded.

And though he had been fast enough to avoid the flames, he hadn't been fast enough to avoid the force of the blast that sent him hurtling through the air... until he landed, head first, on the corner of a medal garbage can.

His body landed on the pavement in the abandoned alleyway... limp and unresponsive to the surrounding world.

.

.

.

A/N: Please leave a review if you want me to continue. This story has been in my thoughts lately, and I decided to write it out. Let me know if you like it so far or have any suggestions! :)

Up next is the "mysterious" red-head that finds him. Though I'm guessing that you all know who it really is... ;)


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

.

.

.

Mary Jane Watson was walking the city streets alone towards her Aunt Anna’s apartment in Queens.

Her Aunt Anna, who was away for the week, but had long ago given Mary Jane a key to her apartment… knowing what Mary Jane’s home life was like.

Mary Jane cringed as she thought back to the screaming argument her parents had gotten in, before Mary Jane had decided that she had enough and marched out the door… Aunt Anna’s key in her hand and a small backpack with a change of clothes and basic necessities.

She would be eternally grateful to her Aunt Anna. A secret part of her had always wished and dreamed that she actually lived with her kindly aunt. But she had always been afraid of what the repercussions of what merely asking would be.

Mary Jane had turned another corner, knowing that she was getting close to her Aunt Anna’s apartment, when…

**_BOOM!_ **

Mary Jane screamed as she instictively covered and ducked her head in terror as the sound of a close explosion resounded through the air.

Mary Jane straightened and turned towards the alleyway that she had just passed, looking at the building before her in horror as it burned… black smoke billowing up towards the sky.

If there had been anyone inside of that building… there was no way they could have survived.

Suddenly the clanging sound of something banging against medal caught in her hearing, and served to divert her attention away from the burning building.

She caught the sight of the body of a man falling from where it hit the large metal garbage can… landing with a thud on the hard pavement.... Where he didn’t move.

Mary Jane gasped and immediately snapped into action. 

She ran forward to the figure… Only to stop short, once again, when she got close enough to see the figure more properly.

It… It was…  _ SPIDER-MAN! _

Mary Jane gaped at the masked hero on the ground a few feet from her feet. 

She… she had never seen a clear picture of what he looked like before. He was too fast for any photographer to get anything more than a blur. All the world had of the Wall-Crawler were shoddy videos that were more blurry than anything. 

It was strange to see him up close like this… To see his red and blue costume in full… to see him so still…

Mary Jane gasped again as she was reminded of the precarious situation he was in.

It was clear that he was unconscious… and that he needed help. 

But what could she do? She couldn’t very well take him to the hospital… they would unmask him… do tests on him… lock him up?

Immediately, Mary Jane knew that taking him to the hospital was out of the question.

Instead, Mary Jane stepped cautiously closer and knelt down over the unconscious, amazing Spider-Man… 

Mary Jane bit her lip as she stared at his prone form, and hesitantly lifted a hand and prodded at his shoulder. “Ummm… hello? Mr. Spider-Man? Uh, are you alright?”

There was no reply, but out in the distance, the sound of sirens filled the air, and panic started to seep into her. So, she shook his shoulder more insistently. “You’ve got to wake up! I can’t carry you out of here by myself, and the police are coming…”

Finally, she heard a groan and she almost cried out in relief at the noise. “Are you awake?”

Spider-Man lifted and turned his head towards her, and she helped him up into an upright sitting position, gently rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“Wh-What happened?” He asked, seemingly no one in particular as he rubbed his gloved hands over a spot on his masked head.

Mary Jane let out a short, breathy laugh of relief, glad to see that he was alright. “There was an explosion. I think that you just barely managed to get out of its way, but you hit your head on this metal garbage can, Spider-Man, and-”

“Spider-Who?” 

Mary Jane stopped short, staring at the white eye lenses of his with wide eyes of her own. “You-You don’t remember who you are?”

Spider-Man shook his head slowly at he seemed to be looking curiously at the material on his hands. “I-I don’t remember anything…”

The breath left Mary Jane’s chest in an instant. “Anything?”

Spider-Man shook his head and he rubbed at the same spot on his masked head. “N-No? Where are we? Who are you? Wh-Who am I?”

His voice sounded so vulnerable and confused and… scared?

Mary Jane never would have thought that she would hear such a great hero like Spider-Man sound scared in her life… But he was.

“Yo-You have amnesia from hitting your head from that fall…” Mary Jane breathed as the situation caught up to her.

Mary Jane immediately thought over her options of what to do. It was obvious that Spider-Man couldn’t just sling off by himself… he would have no idea where to go. And he needed to get out of here fast before the police or any of the public found him in such a vulnerable state. 

With her mind made up, Mary Jane started to lift him with her arms, trying to get him to stand. “Come on. My Aunt Anna’s apartment is close to here. You’ll be safe there until we can figure out what to do with you.”

Spider-Man staggered to his feet with her help, when suddenly, an electric shock came from the suit and mildly shocked the both of them.

They both yelped at the brief sting of pain that had coursed through both of their bodies. 

“Wh-What was that?” Spider-Man asked her.

Mary Jane shook her head, looking at his suit curiously. “You must have had some technology or something in your suit that had short circuited in the explosion…? Then again, I can only guess…”

Spider-Man fidgeted uncomfortably against where he was leaning against her. “Wh-Why am I even wearing this? I-It’s kind of  _ tight… _ ”

Mary Jane suppressed a smirk and a snicker at the implications of what he was referring to. “Oh. I can tell.” She quipped, very much noticing how the tight material looked over his muscular ass and his… other assets.

“Do-Do you have something else that I can wear?” Spider-Man asked her.

Mary Jane frowned at the question. He couldn’t just take off his suit, could he? That would reveal his identity to her, and… well, she knew that she could be trustworthy with his identity. She wouldn’t tell anyone.

But Spider-Man was trusting her, here. Putting his life in her very hands.

She knew that she couldn’t betray that trust.

“No. You can’t take the suit off. It-It would be dangerous.”

How was it possible for Spider-Man to look confused as he looked at her? There was just something about the mask that seemed so open and expressive, for some reason. 

Mary Jane decided that she liked it.

After a moment, Spider-Man seemed to accept what she had said and leaned more heavily against her. His arm came around her shoulder, and hers went around his waist as she supported him. 

“Let’s go.” Mary Jane said, more insistent than before. “We don’t have much more time…”

Mary Jane led him out of the alleyway, and down the darkened street towards her Aunt Anna’s apartment building. 

It was rather lucky that they hadn’t been seen, but it seemed that the police and the fire trucks had gone to the next street over to deal with the burning building…

Mary Jane led him down the alleyway outside of the apartment building and led him up the fire escape until they reached the bedroom window of her Aunt’s apartment.

“You have to wait here for me.” Mary Jane told him as she set him down on the metal fire escape platform, propped against the window.

“W-Wait…” He said, him hand coming up to grab at her arm and his voice hinging on panic. “Where are you going?”

Mary Jane stared at him for a mere moment, before lifting her hand and patting the one he had on her arm, reassuringly. “I’m just going to go into the building through the front door. I have to unlock my Aunt’s apartment and let you in through the window.”

Spider-Man didn’t let go of her arm as she tried to pull away. Mary Jane turned wide eyes to his hand… his unmovable hand of steel that she couldn’t move.

So he  _ did  _ have super strength… 

“Can’t I come with you?” Spider-Man asked.

Mary Jane immediately shook her head. “You can’t be seen walking through the lobby in your suit.”

Spider-Man tilted his head curiously. “But why?”

Mary Jane sighed, wanting to get him into the apartment before he could be seen. “I’ll explain later. Look, I promise that I’ll be quick. You won’t even have time to miss me.” 

“I doubt that…” Spider-Man said as he finally loosened his grip on her arm. 

Mary Jane’s eyes snapped up to him in shock at his words, before she allowed a smile that was fighting at her lips.

Why did those three simple words make her feel so… giddy?

“I’ll be back soon.” She said, before she ran gingerly down the fire escape stairs as fast as was safe for her to do so on creaky metal. 

When Mary Jane finally reached the pavement below, she looked up quickly to the spot where she knew Spider-Man was sitting and was glad to see that he was barely visible in the darkness.

Then she quickly turned the corner, at a brisk pace, and made it to the apartment lobby doors.

The wait for the elevator was unbearable for Mary Jane… She fidgeted and glanced every which way as she willed for the elevator to come to the lobby floor. She almost cried out in praise at the ding of the elevator doors opening. 

When she was finally let out on the floor her aunt’s apartment was on, Mary Jane ran to the correct door and jammed the key into the lock for the apartment. After some fumbling, she finally managed to get the door open, turned on the light and…

There he was. Still propped up against the window, waiting patiently for her arrival.

Mary Jane smiled and stepped forward - making sure to close and lock the door behind her - before going straight for the window, unlocking it and opening it for him. He turned at the scraping sound of the window opening, and she helped him through the opening. 

“You were wrong.” Spider-Man said as she laid him out on the tidily made bed. “I did miss you. I was nervous out there by myself.”

It was at that moment where Mary Jane realized how young Spider-Man’s voice actually sounded… and she wondered at how old he was. 

Could it be that Spider-Man was only a teenager? It would explain why he wasn’t an official Avenger, yet…

Mary Jane beamed at him, and replied saucily, “Well, it’s difficult not to miss me, Spider.”

To say that Mary Jane was confident was an understatement. It was clear very early on that her parents had no faith or confidence in her, so she made up for it by having all the confidence in herself. She made sure to have big aspirations. She wanted to be an actress and a model. She wanted to prove her worth by making it big. To prove her parents wrong.

So, for Mary Jane, to flirt with an injured superhero with amnesia in her apartment? 

It was a challenge that Mary Jane was willing to accept.

She was brought back from her thoughts at the breathy laugh that had escaped Spider-Man from her words. “I’m not surprised. You are- er- well…”

“What?” She asked.

“Well, you’re very pretty, er…”

Mary Jane smiled at his words. There was that giddy feeling again… “Mary Jane.”

“Mary Jane…” Spider-Man said, testing out her name for himself. “So, how do we know each other, Mary Jane?”

Mary Jane tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear and sat next to where he lay down on the mattress. “Well… you actually don’t. I only just found you unconscious in that alleyway.”

Spider-Man sat up slightly and tilted his head, looking at her. “So, you can’t tell me anything at all?”

Mary Jane shook her head slightly, before pausing to say, “All that I can tell you is that you are Spider-Man… You live in New York, and you are the local superhero… I-I don’t know your real identity… no one does. That’s why you wear that mask, and why you can’t take it off.”

How was it possible for Spider-Man to look shocked by her words? Perhaps it was in the way his whole body stiffened?

“I… Wow.” Was all that he had managed to say as he stared at her with those white eyepieces. 

Mary Jane nodded, realizing how extraordinary and shocking it would be to be told that you were a superhero. 

“Y-You have these powers, you see,” Mary Jane said, starting to actually feel a tad bit nervous under his eyeless gaze… “You can stick to walls, and you have super strength, and you can shoot webbing out of your wrist, which you use to swing from building to building.”

Spider-Man sat up even more, seemingly more shocked than ever… “I… I can do all of  _ that _ ?”

Mary Jane nodded, allowing a smile to grow on her face. “Face it, Spider, you’re a real hero. You’ve saved a lot of people and stopped a lot of criminals. You’ve even fought with the Avengers!”

“Who are the Avengers?” Spider-Man asked, confusion in his tone.

“They are a group of superheroes that fight together sometimes.”

She trailed off as she thought of the Avengers… Perhaps they could help Spider-Man? But she had no way of knowing how to get into contact with any of them… short of contacting the media and announcing that she had Spider-Man in her aunt’s apartment and that they needed to come and help him.

“You must be a good person…” Spider-Man said suddenly, breaking her out of her thoughts. While simultaneously startling her with the genuine compliment. “To protect my identity like this… and to help me when I can’t remember anything.”

For the first time, Mary Jane actually blushed. She… She had never heard something so nice that was said to her, before. She normally only got compliments from people about her looks… never before had she been told that someone thought that she was a good person. It made her feel… light.

There was a brief prick of tears in her eyes, before she pushed it away. “I…” She paused, unsure of what to say to such a thing. Before she finally settled on a simple, “Thank-you.”

“Your welcome.” Spider-Man said back, in a soft voice, as his gloved hand reached out and grabbed hers softly. 

They held hands for a long, quiet moment. With each second passing, Mary Jane felt her heart beat faster and her breathing quicken. 

What was wrong with her? She was  _ Mary Jane Watson _ . She had all the confidence in the world! She never let herself get worked up over something as silly as the male gender… It was the guys that she encountered that reacted this way to  _ her _ , not the other way around…

And yet, as she thought all of this, she found herself become dizzy as all her attention was on where her hand was clasped in his. 

Was she, perhaps, infatuated?

She wasn’t sure… She had never had an experience like this to compare this feeling to.

“So…” Spider-Man said suddenly, breaking the silence. “Since you can’t tell me much about who I am, what do you suppose we do?”

Mary Jane bit her lip, glad that the question distracted her from the dilemma that she was facing within. “Well… I had been thinking about that. I thought that we could maybe try to let the Avengers know, but I have no idea how we could even begin to contact them… Not to mention that since the Sokovia Accords, the Avengers had mostly disbanded… The only Avenger that I can think that  _ might  _ actually be in the city would be Tony Stark…”

“Wait…  _ Tony _ ?” Spider-Man suddenly interrupted. 

Mary Jane turned to him, a flash of surprise in her eyes. “You-You remember that name?”

Spider-Man nodded, before pausing immediately. “Yes and no. I mean… it  _ does  _ sound familiar… When you said it just now, something… like a  _ memory  _ came back to me…”

Mary Jane’s eyes widened as she turned towards him more insistently, fully facing him now. “A memory? Like what?”

“It-It was of Tony… He-He called me, ‘Kid’... And, and something about how if I am nothing without this suit, then I shouldn’t have it…” 

Spider-Man trailed off… his entire demeanor becoming quite somber.

“What is it?” Mary Jane asked, marveling at what he had just told him. For one, confirming that Spider-Man was, in fact, quite young from how Tony Stark called him, ‘Kid’. 

Spider-Man shook his head, rubbing his free gloved hand over down his face. “It-It’s nothing… It’s just that… I didn’t like how I felt when he had said that he had wanted to take away my suit… It-It must have been a real low-point for me.”

The vulnerability that he displayed right then made him seem so…  _ human  _ to Mary Jane. It made him more of a person to her and less of a - heroic icon. She squeezed his hand and smiled widely at him. “But don’t you see?! You remembered something! You might be getting your memory back!”

Spider-man’s demeanor seemed to lighten measurably at her words, and said, “Maybe if we keep talking, more will come back to me!”

He seemed excited at the prospect, and Mary Jane marveled at the simple fact that she was facing this situation bravely and head-on, instead of freaking out like most people would. 

“Let’s talk about Tony some more. Maybe you will remember some way to be able to contact him so he can help.”

And so they talked… both completely unaware that the man that they were currently talking about was consoling a worried aunt at that very moment, concerning her missing nephew…

.

.

.

A/N: Please leave me a review if you like the story and want me to continue! I love to read your thoughts and comments! You can even leave suggestions! :)


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

.

.

.

Tony rushed into the apartment building as fast as he could. Opting to skip the elevator, and instead choosing to take the stairs two steps at a time. 

He hadn't the patience to wait for an elevator... especially with his knowledge at how slow this one was.

In truth, Tony Stark was anxious. An emotion that he wasn't all that used to feeling. But he still felt it.

He had been in the middle of a meeting with General Thaddeus Ross regarding the whereabouts on Captain America, aka Steve Rogers, and the rest of his... _merry band_. To say that Tony was tired of going around in circles, talking and dissecting endlessly about the Cap', was a monumental understatement. 

Tony knew that all that he needed to do was to tell the general about that sorry excuse of technology that calls itself a cell phone, which Steve had sent him, in order to end all of these discussions... But he still couldn't bring himself to bring it up. 

So, they talked. They discussed. Again and _again_...

There had been a brief, happy interruption towards the beginning of the meeting sent from Karen, Peter's A.I.... Apparently, Peter was feeling soft towards a bunch of criminals that feared for their lives, and wanted Tony to make room for them in the Special Holding Facilities at the Avengers Headquarters. 

Tony had to admit, that he really liked the heart on the kid. Though, it didn't make much sense to Tony as to why Peter even bothered to stop and listen to what criminals had to say...

_That kid_... Tony had thought, with a shake of his head, _Always wanting to see the best in people._

Tony was no longer surprised by the fondness in his tone of thoughts as he thought of Peter... At first, he had tried to push it away, not wanting to forge any sort of connection to the teenager. But somewhere down the line, Peter had worked his way into what little heart Tony actually had, and Tony now saw him as a _son_ of sorts...

Tony had never thought that he would have that sort of connection with anyone within his lifetime. But it had happened, and Tony was no longer going to fight it.

He had chosen to embrace it.

Which was why - over two hours later - when he had gotten a frantic call from the gorgeous May Parker asking where Peter was, Tony had found himself _panicking_. 

He had immediately cut off what General Ross had been about to say and ended the meeting promptly right then.

Then, he had wasted no time in stepping into one of his Lamborghini's and sped through the streets of New York, all the way to Queens.

That was where Tony had found himself right then. He ran up to the door that belonged to the small family that he now loved, and immediately banged on the door.

It wasn't a moment later when May, beautiful May, had wretched open the door. Her face was contorted with lines of worry, her eyes red, and her cheeks splotchy...

It was clear to Tony that she had been crying.

"What happened?" Tony asked immediately, and without waiting for any sort of formality of her inviting him in, he walked past her into the apartment. He made himself at home by taking off his jacket and taking out his mini tablet, immediately going through the motions of locating Peter's tracker that Tony had installed into the spider suit.

May let out a shaky breath and ran a twitchy hand through her long, brown hair. "I-I don't know... I mean, I had talked to him two hours ago on the phone, to rip into him about being late for curfew, and-and he said something about chasing a lead, and about taking down the entire city's Crime Lords, and-"

This certainly snapped Tony's rapt attention to her face. 

_"Crime Lords?!_ " His fingers stopped pressing buttons on his tablet as he stared at her in surprise... before the seeping feeling of defensive anger started to settle within him. "Why didn't Peter _call me?!_ That is- that's _too big_ for him to handle!"

May nodded, biting her lip as the anxiety built within her ever more. "I _know._ That's what I said, and I asked him if he had called you, but he said that he had and that you were already on your way..."

Tony immediately shook his head in negative. "He never called me to say that he was going after any Crime Lords. I had only gotten an alert from Karen about two hours ago to say that Peter wanted me to do criminal cleanup for him..."

May turned away from him, nervously bringing her finger up to her mouth and chewing on her fingernail, as she began to pace. "Well, anyways, I had thought that it was taking a bit too long since I last heard from him, so I decided to call... Only it _didn't ring_... I didn't even hear Karen's voice on the phone saying, 'Connecting you to Peter Parker'! The line was just - _dead!_ Th-That's when I knew that something had to be wrong! An-And then I called you and..."

She trailed off as she started to cry once again. Tony immediately stepped forward and gathered her into his arms, trying to console her. "Hey... It will be alright, May. I'm looking up where the tracker in the suit will say he will be, and we will go right there and find him. Then you can ground him until he's married. I promise."

May nodded against his chest for a mere moment, before pulling back and pushing him away... away towards where he had set down his tablet on the kitchen counter. 

Tony took the hint and picked up his tablet again, once more going through the motions of activating the tracker in Peter's suit. 

It didn't take very long until a small 'ding' came from the device, signifying that they had results.

But as Tony stared at the tablet, he looked at the screen in dubious disbelief.

"That-That can't be right..." He said as he once again started pressing buttons on the device. 

"What is it?" May asked, worried for a whole new set of reasons, now.

Tony looked up at her, confusion in his eyes. "It says that Peter is in the apartment right now... In fact," Tony stood, his tablet still in hand as he walked over to the couch that was sitting against the far wall. "It says that Peter is right in this very spot..."

..............................

"This is the  _ coolest _ thing, ever!" Spider-Man exclaimed from his upside down position from the bedroom ceiling.

Mary Jane couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. It was actually rather contagious...

She realized rather quickly that Spider-Man was a bit of a talker... alright, maybe a  _ huge _ talker. In fact, she would have a hard time getting the man to shut up! Not that she wanted to...

"Doesn't all that blood rushing to your head make your head injury worse?" Mary Jane couldn't help but ask.

Spider-Man dropped from his position from the ceiling, landing perfectly on light feet. He shook his head. "No, actually... my head is feeling a lot better. And I think I had a nasty bruise on my side earlier, but that doesn't hurt anymore, either."

Mary Jane's eyebrows rose as she pondered this. "Well, do you think that you have super healing?"

Spider-Man pondered this as well, before he shrugged. "Seems like the best explanation to me. Might be the reason why some of my memories are coming back so suddenly..."

That was true. His brain must be healing itself at that very moment. There were certain times that key words that she said had triggered a memory for him, and he would suddenly gasp out loud as it played in his mind.

One of those instances had been when she called him, 'spider', again, and he had gasped and told her that he suddenly remembered the day he had gotten his superpowers. And much to her delight, he had told her about it...

_ " I was watching an experiment at Midtech Industries... Doctor Connors, one of the top leading scientists there, had been doing a series of experiments with cross-species mutation. They had done all sorts of experiments on different animals... giving them traits from other species. And there was a spider... it must have been one of their experiments and had escaped. Because, the next thing I knew, it had bitten me. I had gotten really sick and I woke up with these powers ..." _

It was crazy to Mary Jane that she now knew the origins of his powers! But a part of her was worried that he would regret telling her about it. She had asked him if he should really be telling her all of this personal stuff about himself, and he had shrugged, saying, _"_ _ You had the chance to unmask me, but you didn't. I trust you ." _

His trust in her made her feel all warm inside. Even now, it still managed to put a smile on Mary Jane's lips as she thought of it.

Spider-Man chose the next moment to come and sit next to her on the bed again. "We've been talking so much about me, but I want to get to know more about you... I mean, you _did_ save me back in that alleyway, so that actually makes you  _ my _ hero."

Mary Jane grinned at him, and boldly reached out and threaded their fingers together, once again... causing Spider-Man to choke over the unexpectedness of the action. "What do you want to know?"

Spider-Man looked down at their interwoven fingers for a moment, thinking... "Well, you had said that this is your aunt's apartment, right?"

Mary Jane nodded. "Yes."

Spider-Man tilted his head in contemplation. "Then where are your parents?"

Mary Jane frowned slightly at the question... which Spider-Man saw and immediately started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry! That was stupid...  _ I'm _  stupid.  _ So _ stupid. You don't have to answer..."

But Mary Jane shook her head and smiled slightly over at him. "No. It's alright. You shouldn't have to be the only one revealing personal secrets tonight..." Mary Jane took in a deep breath before continuing. "My parents, they... fight. A lot. As in screaming, throwing things at each other fighting. So, whenever I can't stand the sound of their shouting, I come to my Aunt Anna's apartment."

Spider-Man nodded solemnly as he listened to her words. "Doesn't sound easy..."

His tone was compassionate. As though he wanted so badly to change things for her.

Mary Jane shrugged, before saying, "Everyone has at least one thing in their life to make things difficult. I figure that I could either mope around about it, or I can not let it bother me and try to be the best person I can be..." Mary Jane turned to look at him with a small smile. "Besides, I can't imagine that it's easy to suddenly wake up as a superhero with amnesia..."

Spider-Man held up a finger from his free hand in a scolding manner. "Hey... I thought that we were done talking about me here. Tell me more about you. What do you like to do?"

Mary Jane couldn't help but grin at his upbeat tone and his change of subject to a lighter topic. "Well... I want to be an actress and a model one day..."

"You would be _perfect_ for that!" Spider-Man interrupted enthusiastically, his whole demeanor perking up with positivity.

Mary Jane couldn't help but snicker slightly. "And how would you know?"

This seemed to stop Spider-Man short... as he pulled in on himself with what could only be described as sheepishness. "Er... well, I mean... you  _ are _ kinda hot..."

Mary Jane stared at him for a moment, before she burst out laughing, letting go of his hand to hold her stomach as she fell back on the mattress. "Is Spider-Man  _ really _ embarrassed?! Alert the media! Spider-Man's secret weakness is teenaged girls!"

"It-It is  _not!_ " Spider-Man exclaimed, his voice rising as he got defensive. "I mean, I don't know or remember any of my weaknesses, but teenage girls _can't_ be one of them!"

Mary Jane laughed even more, glad to be getting such a big reaction out of him. "Face it, Spider! Teenage girls are your kryptonite! But you have to admit, it's a whole lot better of a weakness than a big hunk of space rock..."

Spider-Man tilted his head towards her. "R-Really?"

Mary Jane nodded as she calmed down. She sat up and bumped her shoulder up against his. "Yep. Very _'James Bond'_ of you to have a weakness for the ladies."

She could both sense and hear the smile on his lips. "Call me Man... _Spider_ -Man."

"Hey! You remembered a pop culture reference!" Mary Jane beamed at him. 

Spider-Man chuckled a bit, before replying, "Actually two. I knew what your kryptonite reference was. In fact, I think that I remember having a Superman bedspread was I was a little kid... Yeah... I remember it now. But that quickly changed to Iron Man sheets, when..."

He broke off with a gasp, a sign that Mary Jane had quickly learned was that he had triggered another memory. She patiently waited for his to explain his memory. She wasn't disappointed. "When I was a kid, I was at the Stark Expo that night when the drones were attacking... It had been chaos! People were running around, and-and I had gotten separated by... well, _whoever_ had taken me."

Mary Jane nodded as she listened, silently letting him know that she was following along. 

"I was wearing one of those toy Iron Man masks and gloves, and one of those drones had landed in front of me. I-I thought that I could be a hero... blast the drone with my fake gloves, just like Iron Man. The drone had aimed its missile right at me, when it was suddenly blasted to pieces!"

She looked at him incredulously, wondering if he was just remembering an Iron Man fantasy that he had as a boy. 

"At first, I thought that I was the one who had blasted the drone... but then, I turned around and there was Iron Man, standing right behind me. _He_ was the one who had really blasted the drone. But then, right before he flew off again, to fight more drones, he had looked at me and said, 'Nice work, Kid.'..."

Mary Jane stared at him, before she brought her legs up and hugged her knees to her chest. "Sounds traumatizing..."

Spider-Man immediately shook his head. "No... If anything, it made me idolize Tony even more."

"The two of you are close, then?" 

It was news to Mary Jane. It certainly wasn't public knowledge that Iron Man and Spider-Man had any sort of bond, at all... Sure, they had teamed up a couple of times, but that didn't necessarily mean anything.

"Yeah..." Spider-Man said slowly, still slightly uncertain. "I think we are."

They were quiet for a brief moment, before Spider-Man let out a long sigh.

"What is it?" She asked, worried.

Spider-Man shook his head and waved off her concern. "It's nothing. It's just that, how can I remember all of that, but not even remember my own name?"

Relaxing, Mary Jane smiled slightly at him as she released the hold she had on her knees. "Hey, it will all come back to you. Maybe not in this very moment, but it will soon."

Spider-Man merely nodded, not seeming very reassured by her words. 

Mary Jane suddenly looked away from him and bit her lip, tucking strands of red hair behind her ear nervously. "And-And when that does happen, when you remember everything..."

She trailed off, unsure if she should continue with what she wanted to say.

"Yes?" He asked.

Mary Jane swallowed, finally looking at him. "Will you promise me something?"

Spider-Man nodded, hesitantly, and she continued. "When you get your memory back, will you promise that... you won't forget me?"

Mary Jane looked down again as she had said it. There. She had put it out there. It may not have been with the 'Mary Jane' level of confidence she was used to, but she still had been brave enough to say it.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Spider-Man relax. "Mary Jane..." He reached out and took her hand once again in his, grasping it tight. " _How_ could I ever forget you?"

Mary Jane let out the breath that she had been holding as she beamed at him, taking that very moment to suddenly launch herself at him in a fierce hug... surprising them both at the action.

Spider-Man had froze initially at the embrace, his entire body tense, before his relaxed and wound his arms around her torso, pulling her closer. She marveled at how strong his arms felt around her... how deliciously hard his pecs and washboards abs felt against her.

She was most _definitely_ infatuated.

Mary Jane turned her head so that her chin rested on his shoulder, breathing in his manly musk... but was also surprised to notice that he actually smelled quite clean. Spider-Man drew circles on her side where his hand rested, and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Besides," Spider-Man suddenly said, his mouth right at her ear. "It's impossible for a person to forget their heroes..."

.

.

.

A/N: Thanks to the few of you who have left reviews so far! I love reading them! Please, if you are new or old to reading this, please leave me a review and let me know what you think! :)


	4. 4

Chapter Four

.

.

.

Tony was more than a little agitated.   
It just didn't make any sense!  
How was is that his tablet kept alerting him that Peter was in the room, when Peter obviously wasn't present at all?  
Unless...  
"May," Tony called out carefully to the distressed aunt who was pacing with worry about her nephew. "You don't think that Peter took the tracker out of his suit again, do you? Like he did in D.C.?"   
Yeah... he had told May all about that story. How Peter had put the tracker from his suit on a hotel lamp of all things...  
May immediately shook her head, before pausing, suddenly looking uncertain. "I didn't think that he would have, but he did lie to me about calling you tonight. So, I guess anything is possible."  
Tony stood from the barstool that he had been sitting on, and walked over to the couch that his tablet indicated Peter was located. He pulled the couch out, and proceeded to look behind it, searching for the small, little microchip that was Peter's tracker.   
It was nowhere in sight.   
Tony frowned and looked down at his tablet once again. And what he saw caused his eyes to widen.   
"His tracker moved slightly." Tony commented out loud to himself. He peered up at the couch that was now in the middle of the living room and back down to his tablet.   
"But not in that direction..." He said, indicating to the couch.   
Tony turned his whole body towards the wall that the couch had just vacated. "It moved more in the opposite direction..."  
............  
“I think… I think I'm drifting off fast…” Spider-Man said, his voice laden thick with sleep.   
When they had finally released each other from their hug earlier, they both silently decided to lie down on the bed. As it was clear that Spider-Man was nearing the point of exhaustion.   
“Well, that makes sense…” Mary Jane whispered back from her position on the bed next to him. They were both lying down, facing each other. “You've had quite the busy night. Tends to exhaust people.”  
Spider-Man merely slowly nodded, in a tired and distracted manner.   
"Are you sure that it's alright if I stay here?" He asked, his voice sounding hesitant.   
"Of course." Mary Jane said immediately, her tone indicating that she wouldn't have it any other way.   
Spider-Man nodded his acceptance and gratitude. “Goodnight, Mary Jane…”  
His masked head burrowed further into the pillow, and Mary Jane couldn't help but smile fondly at the endearing action.   
“Don't let the bedbugs bite, Spider.”  
Spider-Man let out a lone amused breath, before his breathing evened out, and Mary Jane knew that she had lost him to the land of sleep.   
Mary Jane sighed, not at all tired yet, as she thought over what their options were.   
Their best bet was to get Spider-Man to Tony Stark if he didn't regain his full memory soon.   
But Mary Jane found her innermost thoughts and desires rebelling against the idea.   
She wanted to be the one to help Spider-Man with his recovery. And she knew the reason why...  
She didn't want to let him go.   
If he left, who knows when she would see him again...? If she would ever see him again.   
This might very well be the only time she would ever spend time with him. And she wanted it to last, if that were the case.   
He did say that he wouldn't forget about you... Her thoughts pointed out to her.   
Mary Jane frowned at that. Sure, he said that he wouldn't forget her, but that didn't mean that he would go out of his way to spend any time with her. Especially after he regained his memory. Once he is fully aware of his life and the situation at hand, he might go back on his promise to her.   
With a heavy sigh, Mary Jane turned onto her back, staring at the ceiling with furrowed brows.   
When suddenly...  
Knock Knock Knock...  
The abrupt noise startled her enough that she almost fell out of the bed.   
Mary Jane sat up and stared at the door skeptically.   
Who could it be? Especially at this hour? And with her Aunt Anna out of town...  
Mary Jane turned her eyes over to Spider-Man on the bed... and saw that the knocking noise hadn't disturbed his sleep at all.   
Spider-Man was well and truly dead to the world...  
The knocking came again, this time more insistent.   
Mary Jane stood, on unsteady feet, and slowly made her way over to the door.   
She stopped in front of it, and leaned in closer to peer through the eye hole, and...  
Mary Jane gasped, stepped back and immediately unlocked the deadbolt.   
She threw open the door, wide, and gaped at the appearance of Tony Stark in her Aunt Anna's doorway.   
He was looking at her warily, with untrusting eyes, as if he were trying to judge her character with one single look.   
"Y-You're..." She stuttered. "You're..."  
"Yeah, yeah. I know who I am." He said suddenly, with a roll of his eyes as he waved her off. "Listen, I'm looking for-"  
"I know who you're looking for," Mary Jane interrupted, all of a sudden finding her voice. She stepped back to allow entrance for the billionaire superhero. "He's right in the room there... on the bed."  
Tony's eyes widened, and didn't wait for any further invitation before stepping forward into the apartment, and to the bedroom she had pointed to.   
Mary Jane followed him, and almost ran right into his back as he paused right in the open doorway. She watched Mr. Stark's face as he took in the brightly colored superhero sleeping on the bed... and to say that Mr. Stark's entire body melted with relief, would be an understatement. "Thank God..."  
Mr. Stark turned attention to look at her out of the corner of his eyes. "How long has he been unconscious?"  
Mary Jane leaned against the doorway mantle, crossing her arms leisurely. "He wasn't just a moment ago. He only just fell asleep."  
Mr. Stark frowned at her answer. "Then why didn't he just leave? Unless..." He turned to look at her fully now. "He isn't hurt, is he?"  
Mary Jane bit her lip, looking over at the person in question on the bed. "According to what he told me, he only had a few scrapes and bruises. But those have apparently already healed. But-"  
"Then why didn't he at least check in to let us know that he was alright?" Tony snapped, looking quite agitated as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.   
Mary Jane held up her hands defensively. "He didn't know, okay? Look... Spider-Man, he... he has amnesia."  
Mr. Stark's eyes snapped to hers, tension once again taking over his body. "What happened?"  
So, she told him what had happened. With the building exploding, Spider-Man hitting his head on the metal garbage can, Mary Jane finding him and taking him here...   
"He's been remembering bits and pieces." Mary Jane continued, watching Mr. Stark but unable to get a read on his emotions. "Like he remembers a bit about you and how he had gotten his powers. But the rest is just blank, for now. I think that his super healing is mending his brain as we speak..."  
She finally stopped talking, waiting for any sort of reaction from Mr. Stark.   
He didn't give her much of one. Instead, he walked forward and sat down on the chair next to the bed, looking at Spider-Man's prone form. Mary Jane stayed standing in the doorway, watching them both.   
Until finally, Mr. Stark broke the silence. "He still has his mask on..."  
Mary Jane nodded, even though Mr. Stark wasn't looking at her to see the movement. "It-It just didn't seem right... he wears a mask for a reason, and he was completely helpless. He was putting all of his trust in me. I just... well, I couldn't betray it."  
Tony turned his head to look at her, this time with appraising eyes. "I guess we can be glad that it was you who had found him rather than anyone else. Thank-you for taking care of him... and for keeping his secret safe."  
Mary Jane smiled at the praise. Up until that moment, Mr. Stark had been nothing but abrasive towards her. It seemed that she had finally won some approval points from the man. "It was really nothing. If anything, Spider-Man made some great company. You ever notice that he tends to talk... a lot?"  
Mr. Stark let out a laugh, the noise still didn't serve to wake Spider-Man from his deep sleep. "Don't I know it! The Kid won't ever learn how to shut up!"   
Mary Jane was surprised by the sound of affection in Mr. Stark's voice as he said this. It was clear that Spider-Man and Tony Stark were closer than anyone realized. The thought caused a smile to come to her face, knowing that she was putting Spider-Man into good hands.   
"How did you even know that he was here?" She asked suddenly, curious.   
Mr. Stark held up the tablet that she had forgotten he was holding. "There's a tracker in his suit. Put there for instances just like these."  
Mary Jane grinned. "Convenient."  
"Yeah," Tony said as he suddenly stood. "So, listen. We better get going..."  
Mary Jane stood up straight, feeling disappointment coursing through her. "Oh. Of course."  
Mr. Stark nodded, before he bent over a gently lifted Spider-Man's lithe body up over his shoulder. Spider-Man didn't even stir from his deep sleep. "Thanks again for taking care of him. I really appreciate." And his voice really did indicate that he did.   
Mary Jane walked ahead of them, opening the door wide enough for them to go through.   
As Mr. Stark walked out into the hallway, Mary Jane couldn't help but stop him.   
"Mr. Stark..."  
Mr. Stark paused, looking back at her with a single, raised eyebrow... taking the time to adjust his hold on Spider-Man. "Yeah, kid?"  
Mary Jane but her lip, and tucked strands of her red hair behind her ear. "Take care of him, okay?"  
Mr. Stark stared at her for a brief moment, before smiling and saying, "Always do, Kid... see you around."  
Mary Jane nodded, before she closed the door after them... turning her body so that she leaned heavily against the thick wood.   
It was probably the last time that she would ever get to see Spider-Man...  
And she didn't even get to say goodbye.   
.  
.  
.  
A/N: Let me know your thoughts by leaving me a review! :)


	5. Author's Note

Hello Everyone!  
When I posted this story on here, there must have been a glitch, because the website posted this story twice under my name.  
So, if you want to read the rest of the story, click on my username, and you'll see the same story with the same title, only with more chapters!  
Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY!!


End file.
